The Other Sister
by LadyWithLight
Summary: Lily and Petunia Evans are two of three sisters. When the Potters are killed on Halloween night, Albus must decide which of the sisters will take young Harry. Oneshot.


The Other Sister

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by LadyWithLight

Summary: Lily and Petunia Evans are two of three sisters.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Now you're just being silly.

Chapter 1: The Family Meeting

Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, was, all in all, quite satisfied with her average life. She lived in an average middle class neighborhood, in an average looking house, drove an average car and had an average husband and son. Yes, without a doubt, Mrs. Dursley preferred an average life. Her two sisters, however, were anything but average. But she did not talk about them.

Her sister, however, was the reason for her journey today. Petunia had received a cryptic call from her sister Violet, asking to meet her in a restaurant in London.

While Petunia was the epitome of average,Violet was anything but. Violet was the oldest of their siblings, and probably represented everything that was perfect. Violet was the stereotypical favourite child. She was the smartest in her class, and one of the most popular. She was not necessarily what you'd call beautiful, but because of her kind heart and sweet personality, Violet was quite well-liked among the boys of the school. After finishing secondary education, Violet went on to study at University and then medical school, and to marry one of her classmates, while Petunia worked briefly for a local office as a secretary before marrying the first man who ever asked her on a date, Vernon Dursley.

But Violet, Petunia could talk to others about. She could brag to her friends about her sister and husband who were medical professionals. She could talk to strangers and be proud of that part of her family. It was her other sister, Lily, who Petunia never spoke about. In fact, usually when someone would ask about her family, she would only say she had one sister.

The fact remained that Petunia Dursley had not heard from either of her sisters for some years. After the death of their parents, the three sisters had had a falling out, mostly to do with Lily and her abnormal ways. Petunia did not know if Lily and Violet kept in touch, nor did she really care.

It was a great surprise, however, when she received the phone call asking to meet. Petunia just hoped that Lily and her husband would not be there.

Petunia reached the restaurant and parked her perfectly average sedan in an unexpectedly vacant parking space out front. Locking the doors, Petunia walked quickly but sedately into the restaurant. The atmosphere was immediately shocking to her. Instead of the usual scattering of tables and noisy clusters of people, Petunia found a seating hostess waiting to take her into a private room.

"P-petunia Dursley," she said, "I'm hear to meet with my sister."

"Right this way, please," the hostess said succinctly, leading Petunia to a nearby door and opening it for her. Petunia walked through the door, and the hostess closed it behind her. Petunia was shocked to see not only her sister but also a man she had never met. But just because she had never met him, she could tell by looking at him that he was one of "Lily's kind."

Petunia took a moment to gather her wits about her before saying, "What...What is this about?"

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Dursley," the man, who was quite tall and had a full white beard, offered. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm-"

"I know who you are," Petunia cut him off sharply. And, indeed, she did. She remembered the name from Lily's school days, as the headmaster of her freaky school. "Why have you called me here?" she demanded.

"I have called each of you here," the man said, "To give you some grave and woeful news. I do not know if you were aware, but your sister and her husband went into hiding last year to escape from an evil wizard known throughout our world as 'Lord Voldemort.' Last night they were discovered and killed. I am very sorry for your loss."

Petunia reeled slightly. Her "perfect" freak of a sister had gotten herself blown up. Of all the...she was leaving!

Mrs. Dursley rose as gracefully as she could manage from her seat and began making her way toward the door. "Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore began, "A few more minutes if you please?"

She huffed silently and returned to her seat, waiting for the man to continue.

"Lily and James' belongings have been put away in trust for their son, Harry, when he comes of age. Some of their belongings have been put aside to give to young Harry throughout the first few years of his life. All that remains now, is to determine who will care for the child. I would like to ask who of you two, his only remaining family, would be willing to take him into your family."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Petunia Dursley shouted, shoving her chair back from the table violently and causing a few glasses, plates and teacups to crash resoundingly into the floor. "I will not have that little FREAK contaminating my Duddikins!"

Without further ado, Petunia snatched up her handbag and rushed out the door, not looking back and paying no heed to the decorum that she would normally try to convey in her passage.

"Well, that answers that question," Dumbledore mumbled. The man sighed deeply before turning to his other companion. "How about you, Mrs. Granger?"

**A/N**: Complete? This is one of my first Harry Potter fics, and the first that I have published. Please read and review. Should I continue this story, or just leave it to your fertile imaginations?


End file.
